


The best birthday present

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Light Angst, M/M, aaron's birthday, also it's basically dissing that idiot, it's the best surprise aaron can wish for, not in so many details, robert has a plan, talking about last year, the one and only dr dipshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You're cruel... it's me birthday.”“And you want the greatest pleasure, right? Just trust me. I'll get you there.”Or...This is how I imagine Aaron's birthday.Added second chapter with some light angst and some laughing because I like seeing them happy and content





	1. Chapter 1

They were still laughing about Paddy's present when Aaron's phone went off. It was Robert. He had to go to Liverpool earlier to see Seb. He was poorly and wouldn't settle for Rebecca. Of course Robert was on the road in no time. He promised to ring after he knows more about it. So he did. He told Aaron that Seb has a cold and it looks like he has to stay for the night, because the little one didn't want to let him go. He kept saying  _'dada'_ and that all it took for Robert to decide what he wanted to do. He kept apologizing saying that it's gonna be Aaron's birthday tomorrow and he wanted to be there, but Aaron just smiled softly as he spoke to him over the phone, saying that Seb is the most important here, and he just wants him to be happy. Robert didn't think he could love his husband more. 

After they said their goodbyes, Robert held the phone to Seb's ear so he could hear Aaron's voice, then he promised to call him later as well. Then they hung up.

“So what? He's gonna spend the night there?” - asked Liv from the sofa. Aaron was standing in front of her. He could never sit still while he was on the phone. It was a habit.

“Erm, yeah. Well not _there_ there but in Liverpool.” - he answered still thinking about Seb.

“He's gonna be alright you know.” - told him Liv. She must saw how worried her brother was.

“Yeah I know.” - he smiled finally sitting down. 

“Why don't you put this as far away from me as you can?” - she asked as she handed him the sarong . She tried to take his mind off the situation. It was nice of her.

“What? You say you won't wear it?” - he asked letting out a little laugh.

“Yeah right, I will if you will.”

“That's decided then.” - he sighed standing up as he took both.

“Where are you going?”

“What do you think? I'm hiding these. If Robert ever sees them....”

“Okay fair point.” - said Liv. They both knew how Robert could be. He would be too excited for this kinda shit.

As soon as he was up the stairs Liv got her phone in her hands sending a text. _He has no clue, good job._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was 6:30pm when Liv heard the door open.

“Hiya.” - she smiled as Robert handed Seb to her.

“Where is he?” - asked Robert smiling.

“At the pub, with Chas and Paddy. He said he's gonna have a pint. He should be here soon.”

“Well how about speeding up the process.” - replied Robert as he called Aaron. Liv occupied Seb and he was so busy staring at them that he didn't even hear when Aaron picked up.

“Robert? Are you there? Everything alright? How's Seb?”

“Yeah, hi” – he sighed – “It's all good, he's good. Erm... where are ya?”

“With me mum, why?”

“Nothing, I just tried the landline but Liv must be on the phone or something.”

“I thought I have a pint, but I'm on my way actually.”

“Really?” - he asked a bit of panic in his voice.

“Why? Is there something up?” - Aaron was too suspicious.

“Nothing, I promised to call later, and well... here I am... calling you... later.” - said Robert

“Okay...”

“Anyway. Tomorrow's your birthday. Do you have any great wishes?” - he asked trying to change the subject. He knew that Aaron could walk through that door any minute, and he just wanted to surprise him.

“Just one. But I cannot tell you, coz it's not gonna come true then innit?” - he laughed.

“Come on, what is it?” - asked Robert as he heard the front door open. Aaron must have stopped there because for a second everything went quiet.

“I just... I wish I could be there with you. I would hate him to think I don't care.”

“How about, you just keep on walking.” - said Robert and he could tell that Aaron heard his voice from the doorway. Because he finally stepped into the room looking at his husband like he cannot believe he's there.

“What? How?” - he asked as he hugged him.

“I tell you later, how about you say hi to the special guest there.” - he smiled pointing at Liv. She sat on the sofa, and from that angle he couldn't see anything more, but as she picked up Seb Aaron's face lit up. They both started smiling and Seb obviously recognized him when he started shouting _dada_ at him.

“Hello mate, come here.” - he said as he hugged the little boy tight. - “I've missed you so much.” - he said kissing his head. - “How?” - he asked staring at Robert.

“Just sit down, and I tell ya.” - he smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And he's spending the full weekend?” - he asked like he still couldn't believe it.

“Yeah. And before you ask she's fine with it. Actually, I was planning this for a while now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, since before Christmas. I wanted her to know that I'm serious. But it's all fine, I have some of his toys here, and well we have lots of clothes so that's not a problem. So, what do you think?” - he asked hoping his surprise will make Aaron smile for a long time.

“What do I.... Robert this... this is perfect.” - he said pecking his lips. - “You're the perfect little birthday present.” - he said to Seb as he held him close.

“Sorry I didn't answer your text, I was already driving.” - said Robert as he looked at Liv.

“No problem, thought so.” - she smiled.

“You knew?” - asked Aaron

“Of course I knew.” - laughed Liv – “So did Chas... so I might as well go and tell her to come over. She was dying to see this one.” - she said poking Seb's nose.

As Liv went to the pub Robert looked at his husband. He seemed like the happiest person on earth as he played with Seb. He built the coolest pillow fort and suddenly it was just them two. No one else mattered. They were in their own little bubble. And Robert just kept on staring.

“What?” - asked Aaron as he looked up to catch Robert's eye.

“Nothing.” - he smiled – “I'm just happy that you like your present.”

“He's the best present, thank you.” - he said reaching out his hand to touch Robert's knee.

“So” – started Robert – “I hope you know that your mother will demand pictures and everything. And it's not even your birthday yet.”

“I know.”- he said rolling his eyes.

“But we have to get one with the three of us. I wanna frame it.”

“You're a sap.”

“Yeah like you would deny a picture with that little face. Look how he's looking at you.” - said Robert pointing at Seb. The boy was smiling as he touched Aaron's face with both of his hands.

“Dada” – he said and Aaron knew he could never say no to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 7am and Aaron missed Robert's warm body next to him as he reached out his hand to find him. However he did find a note. _'Don't move, I'll be up in five, with breakfast in bed. Don't ruin it! Happy birthday X'_ Aaron shook his head but he didn't get up. He waited for Robert and a couple of minutes later he was there, with a full English on a tray. And a beer.

“Beer? “- asked Aaron taking it from the tray.

“Well my first thought was a rose... then I realized I married ya so...” - he laughed as Aaron shoved him away. - “Happy birthday husband.” - said Robert kissing him.

“Where's Seb?”

“With Chas and Paddy... Don't worry, we're gonna have enough time with him, but I wanted to kick off your birthday in style.”

“You mean sex.”

“I mean, a good meal.... then sex.” - he laughed. He watched as Aaron started eating, stealing a bite from him here and there. They both had a beer, and 20 minutes later they were full.

“Okay, there's no way we're gonna have sex right now.” - said Aaron leaning his head on the bed frame.

“Agree. You can have a shower, I'm gonna take these down.”

“You don't wanna join?”

“I already had one. I woke up earlier remember.”

“Yeah right, Mr master plan.” - he smiled as he kissed Robert one more time before he disappeared in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

He came back 10 minutes later, to find his husband in front of the mirror..... with that bloody sarong.

“How did ya find that?” - asked Aaron trying to snitch it from his hands.

“Oi, not that fast.” - laughed Robert – “So this is what Paddy was on about yesterday. Ahhh come on put it on.” - he said throwing it at Aaron. He was still wet from the shower, with a towel around his waist.

“What? No.”

“Come on Aaron, it's basically the same as a towel. And you're wearing one right now. Please, for me?”

“No, that's ridiculous Robert.”

“It's not, I bet you look good in it.” - he said licking his lips.

“You put it on, if ya like it that much!” - said Aaron throwing it back to his husband.

“Don't be like that. It's me Aaron, come on. It's gonna be fun. And then I never ask you again.”

“Never?”

“Never. I swear.”

“Fine.” - he said letting out a sigh. Robert watched as he put it on. For a second he saw his husband's naked body and that was enough for him to get hard. Aaron stood in front of him and he just had to grab himself. - “That does it for you?” - asked Aaron not even surprised.

“You have no idea.” - said Robert as he reached out his left hand to pull Aaron closer. Now he stood between Robert's legs as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. - “Can I take a picture?”

“Don't push it mate.” - he laughed.

“You look amazing.”

“Shut up, I look ridiculous.” - he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help touching Robert as well. He ran his fingers through his hair as he felt Robert mouthing against his thigh.

“Why don't you take it off then?” - he asked smugly as he looked up to meet Aaron's eyes.

“Why don't you take it off me?” - asked back Aaron with a wide smirk on his face. Robert wasted no time to pull Aaron down on the bed. He got himself above him, and as he pushed him further up the bed, he started to go down on him to get him out of that thing as soon as possible. - “Are we alone?” - asked Aaron as he tried to muffle a moan.

“Oh yeah. Just the two of us. So...” - he said as he placed soft kisses to the inside of his thighs – “You can be as loud as you want.” - that was all it took for Aaron to let out a moan. Neither of them were too vocal in bed, but every now and again, they let loose.

Robert wanted to make him feel good, wanted to show him how much he loves him, and honestly he just wanted Aaron to have a nice birthday.

“What do you want?” - asked Robert. Both of his hands were circling around Aaron's hips and his face was right in front of his cock. - “I do anything.”

“I.....I wanna....” - panted Aaron – “I wanna fuck you.” - Robert was moving already when Aaron stopped him. - “Wait.” - He was on top of him, ready to flip themselves over, but as Aaron placed his hand on his chest he stopped his movements. - “It can wait, I wanna feel you first.”

Robert started grinning before he kissed him deep. At first he wasn't moving at all, but Aaron started to get impatient, and he tried to get as much friction as he can, so he started to thrust upwards to get some relief.

“No.” - whispered Robert as he hold on his wrists with both hands. - “Stay still.” - he ordered. Aaron wanted him so bad, but he did as he told. Robert held his hands tight as he made his way down his body. He made sure not to miss anything. He spent a good 5 minutes with just toying with Aaron's nipples. He knew he loved that. His dick was pressed against Robert's thigh and he knew that his husband was desperate for him to touch him already.

Robert had this plan inside his head. He started gently. He wanted to build up Aaron's frustration to the point where he was begging, and he knew he could easily make him do it. He read him like an open book. He knew his body, he spent hundreds of hours worshipping it for years. He knows about every sweet spot, he knows the meaning of every reaction. He knows when he likes to speed it up, and he knows when he wants to take it slow. He can read his moans like a melody. Every short breath, every long moan, the tug of his hands in his hair.... the soft whimpers in his ear. He knows the meaning to all of them. And he treasures that knowledge, because nothing could make him feel better than knowing how to cause pleasure to Aaron. How to give him exactly what he wants, and how he wants it.

By the time he reached his crotch again, Aaron was a moaning mess underneath him.

“Spread it a bit more.” - he said and Aaron obeyed in no time. His legs fell open so easily. Robert wasn't even sure he heard him. He could've reacted by instinct. Whatever was the reason, he got closer to start his teasing by giving his dick short licks. It made Aaron feel hot in his skin, but it wasn't nearly satisfying enough. He wanted more. Robert knew he did, when he felt Aaron's hips started thrusting. He had to slow him down, so he grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. - “Just wait.” - he whispered as he blew cold air towards his cock. It made Aaron's whole body twitch, not just his dick. He wanted more and Robert was clearly having fun by denying him pleasure.

“More.” - he groaned as he tried to get himself closer to Robert's mouth.

“No.” - he answered shaking his head before he got his hand on him, giving him a few tugs.

“Robert....” - he heard Aaron. His voice was low, so low he almost couldn't make it out what he wanted. Except he knew. Because he always knew.

“Patience.” - he said as he licked over the head. Aaron's moaning was literally music to his ears. He decided to give him a few minutes. Not too much, but enough to get himself all worked up. He was that kind of bastard.

“You're cruel... it's me birthday.”

“And you want the greatest pleasure, right? Just trust me. I'll get you there.”

“I want it so bad....” - Robert was sure that if Aaron wasn't in this position, he wouldn't be saying anything like this. And to know that he was the one responsible for this? That made him hard. Harder than he already was.

“Come on.” - said Robert after two minutes as he took Aaron's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He wanted to get closer and he knew exactly what he wanted to do next. Aaron laid there waiting, and he knew Robert, he knew he would do it, but he was teasing him so bad that he didn't dare to dream he would get some release. But he did as he felt his tongue all over his cock. Robert bobbed his head up and down for a few times, take as much of him as he could, before he moved on with his plan. He only stopped for as long as he got the lube next to him, then without any warning he started circling his tongue around Aaron's hole.

“Fuck.... “ - he heard him moaning, before he felt his fingers gripping his hair. He knew what Aaron wanted. He wanted his tongue inside him, but Robert kept on playing with him. Going so close but not far enough grant his wish. - “Robert..... Robert do it.” - he gave another ten seconds before he gave in and showed mercy. Aaron tried to push himself closer, his hand still gripping Robert's hair, praying for him not to stop anytime soon.

“You have choices here.” - said Robert as he pressed his thumb into his hole.

“Listening.” - said Aaron out of breath.

“Either..... I suck you off with my fingers inside you....”

“Hmmmm.” - he heard Aaron moaning. - “Or?”

“Or..... I fuck you but you cannot touch yourself.”

“Ahh... you're killing me.....”

“I think these are fair options. So.... which one will it be?” - he smirked.

“Fuck me.” - said Aaron before a minute hesitation.

“Sure?” - asked Robert giving him one last lick.

“Yeah, sure... just... do it... “ - Robert coated himself up immediately but as he looked at Aaron he saw his eyes closed, waiting for him. All sweaty, just laying there..... wanting nothing more but Robert. It sent a rush through his spine as he lined himself up. He really tested Aaron's patience by pushing his dick against his hole, but not enough to slide in. He knew it made him crazy. He could see it, hear it... Aaron was a mess. - “Please.” - he heard him whispering and he couldn't wait anymore. That soft pleading voice got him like nothing else. He leaned forward to thrust deep inside him.

“Oh god.” - said Robert as he waited for a minute to let themselves cool down a bit. He didn't want this to be over soon. He wanted it to last long. He wanted to drag it out, he wanted Aaron to feel this for the rest of the day, and tomorrow as well.

“Move, Robert... just... ahhh“ – moaned Aaron. This was all too much and not enough at the same time. They were both close and Aaron was sure about a second round, so he just wanted to come already. Looked like his husband had other ideas. He started with an agonizinly slow pace, and Aaron wanted to hit him so bad, but it was hard for him to find his own voice. It wasn't nearly enough, but Robert made him feel so good, that he didn't want to stop it by saying something. He knew how his husband's mind worked.

He didn't see it coming at all. Robert started speeding up the pace, and after a while he got his hands on Aaron's cock.

“You've said.” - panted Aaron not completely understanding what's happening.

“I know.” - said Robert moving closer. He managed to turn Aaron on his side without pulling out, or breaking any pleasure he built up already. - “You feel so good.” - he whispered right into Aaron's ears.

“Go harder.” - he heard him, so he picked up the pace, to match it with his thrusts. He knew Aaron was extremely close, as was he, he had to push him over the edge. He was pretty sure he could say anything, and it would take him there, but it was his birthday so he really didn't have a better idea.

“Happy birthday Aaron.” - he moaned before he felt him coming all over his hand. That gave him the last push, and a second later he collapsed against him, out of breath, smiling like an idiot.

“Fuck.” - sighed Aaron. - “I need a minute.” - he laughed.

“You and me both.” - answered Robert as he rolled on his back.

“So..... how about a second shower... then a second round?”

“Sounds amazing... but.... let's just stay here for a while.” - said Robert as he had his arm around him.

“Okay.” - agreed Aaron. - “I assume we're having a family lunch at the pub, right?”

“If you want. We can go somewhere else. Today is about you. We do what you want.” - smiled Robert as he kissed him.

“Nah, it's good, can you imagine me mum if we wouldn't go there on my birthday?”

“Fair point.” - he laughed. - “Okay.... let's just get up.” - he sighed as he sit up.

“Don't act like you're tired already.” - pouted Aaron. - “I have plans with you.” - he winked.

“As I said, your birthday, your rules, your wishes. I'm all yours.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically some angst and fun.. because I like them happy

“Hey.” - said Aaron as he sat down next to Robert with Seb in his arms. They came from Liv's room, where they spent the last hour and half. Liv was desperate to see him walking, so they created this very creative obstacle course with pillows and soft toys, and Seb obviously had to walk through if he wanted some cuddles. And he always wants cuddles so it wasn't a challenge really.

So they had fun, while Robert tidied up downstairs. He wanted to go up and join them, he really did, but... something pulled him back. There was a photo album on the kitchen table. Chas left it there before they went home. They went through it once before, but he couldn't help to look at it again.

It was Aaron's birthday so they had to have a little party, but Aaron seemed to be fine with it. He didn't mind as long as his best mate sat there next to him babbling away. They were inseparable, and Robert couldn't help but smile as he looked at them.

He was still smiling when he turned a page and looked at a photo. It was from Aaron's last birthday. It was only him in it, and it must have been taken without his permission, but it was still perfect. He sat in the kitchen in the Mill, the cake in front of him. He tried to smile but it was more of a wince. Robert chuckled as he remembered how Aaron always said he hated the fuss. Someone clearly didn't get the message last year. He kept looking at that one picture and his smile faded slowly. He was still sitting there when Aaron hopped down next to him. - “Oi, did ya listen to me?” - he heard Aaron's voice. It was full of happiness and laughter.

 

“Sorry, what?” - said Robert as he shook his head.

 

“I asked if you would like to play with us.” - smiled Aaron. - “See, Seb? Daddy must be getting old.” - he laughed as he tickled the boy in his arms. Robert just watched them in awe letting out a sigh. - “What's up with ya?”

 

“Nothing.” - he smiled as he tried to close the album. He wasn't fast enough and Aaron caught his hand.

 

“What's this?” - he asked as he opened it. Seb was sitting on his lap, clearly interested in the album, because he kept on hitting it with his little hands. - “Oh.” - replied Aaron as he saw the last picture his husband was looking at. - “I think we saw enough pictures for today.” - he said closing it. - “Don't you think buddy?” - he asked Seb. Robert couldn't help but pick it up again. He couldn't let go of something. Something he didn't even know how to describe himself. - “Will you put that down and pay attention to me?” - asked Aaron as he placed his hand on Robert's.

 

“Yeah, sorry.... I'm just... I guess I'm just tired a bit.”

 

“Because of this one?” - he asked pointing at Seb.

 

“Well, he's a handful.” - smiled Robert as he took Seb's little hands in his. The little boy started smiling as he said dada.

 

“Daddy's a little sentimental today.” - whispered Aaron. - “Thank you.” - he said looking at Robert. - “For him, for today. It was really the best birthday I've ever had.” - he said honestly.

 

“Better than last year?” - he asked quietly after a minute silence, but Aaron couldn't answer because Liv appeared.

 

“So, who wants more cake?” - she asked cheerfully.

 

“Erm.... I think I've had enough for today.” - said Robert standing up.

 

“Really?” - called Aaron after him. - “I thought it was one of your mottos. You know... to live on sugar.” - Robert stopped suddenly before he turned around to look at him.

 

“Oh no, you're right, but that's only for Easter.” - he smirked before he went upstairs.

 

“Where are ya going?” - asked Liv.

 

“To have a quick shower. I won't be long.” - he said almost from the top of the stairs.

 

“Is he alright?” - asked Liv as she grabbed a plate, sitting next to Aaron and Seb on the sofa.

 

“Yeah... yeah.” - sighed Aaron with his eyes still on the stairs.

 

“He seemed a bit.... I don't know... off lately.”

 

“You noticed?”

 

“So you noticed as well?” - she asked back.

 

“I don't know what's up with him. He's just.... one minute he's fine, and the next he...it's like he's miles away.”

 

“Did you ask him about it?”

 

“He says he's fine.”

 

“He's clearly not.” - argued Liv.

 

“I know.” - replied Aaron immediately. - “I know. I … I try and talk to him later.”

 

“You should, because I want this weekend to be awesome.” - she smiled at Seb.

 

“It will be.” - he said kissing Seb's head. - “I know it will be.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a couple of hours later when he literally cornered Robert. It bothered him so much that something is clearly up with his husband, but he won't say a word. He just had to know. So when Robert opened the bathroom door he almost crashed into Aaron.

 

“Woah, what are you doing here?” - he asked with a soft laugh.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” - said Aaron biting his lips.

 

“Sounds serious...” - answered Robert before he felt Aaron's hand, tugging at his. He had to follow him, there was no choice. Aaron led them into their room, closing the door quietly.

“Sit down.” - he said

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I could ask you the same.” - replied Aaron as he sat next to his husband.

 

“What?”

 

“You've been so... distant lately. Even Liv noticed it.”

 

“Distant? I don't think I....”

 

“Just let me finish alright?”

 

“Okay.” - he nodded. - “Go on.”

 

“It's like you're always thinking about something. Like you're always miles away. You zone out and it's like you're not even in the same room with us. You can tell me anything you know that right?”

 

“I know.” - he sighed.

 

“Is this about the surrogacy? If you have second thoughts...”

 

“No of course not! It's... nothing.”

 

“Nothing.... and you expect me to believe that.” - answered Aaron with a glance.

 

“It's... got nothing to do with the surrogacy alright?”

 

“Is this about that album? The one me mum gave to me?”

 

“No, that's a lovely album, I love it. - he smiled.”

 

“But I saw you on the sofa.... it's like you couldn't put it down. It was weird.”

 

“No it wasn't.”- said Robert defensively.

 

“Okay then.” - said Aaron standing up. If Robert didn't want to talk, he cannot make him do it.

 

“Aaron.... wait.” - he said grabbing his hand. - “I just.... I'll tell you tomorrow okay?”

 

“Why can't you tell me now?” - he asked as he sat back on the bed.

 

“Because, it's still your birthday. And I want you to have a perfect day.”

 

“I've already had.” - he smiled as he stroked his cheek. - “You made it perfect. With bringing Seb to me.... with this party.”

 

“You hate parties.” - said Robert interrupting him.

 

“Yeah but, not this. It was really good.”

 

“Was it?” - he asked quietly. Aaron looked at him and he saw him fiddling with his ring. Then it hit him. He remembered Robert asking about his birthday last year, then he saw that picture.... there must be a connection.

 

“Is this about last year?” - he asked – “I mean my birthday. Is this why you're acting weird?” - when he didn't get any answers he continued. - “Robert, last year was a disaster.” - he laughed. - “But you know all about this. I already told you.”

 

“Yeah I know. And I did know before that as well.” - he murmured.

 

“You what?“

 

“I … erm... you know how you almost got tickets to the Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

 

“Yeah.” - he answered with a laugh. It was the most ridiculous idea ever. Him and that stupid show... like he would ever go there.

 

“And you know that I gave Alex the idea about the festival?”

 

“Yeah. You even got the tickets for him.” - he scoffed as he shook his head. - “We've been through this. You remember Valentines, right?”

 

“I do.” -he smiled – “The point is” – he said taking a big breath. - “I know it's nuts and we're over that and all... but... I saw that picture and I just couldn't help thinking about it.” - Aaron raised his hand to run it up and down his back, as he listened to Robert, but he also knew that there has to be more to it than this.

 

“Okay, that's understandable.” - he said slowly – “But... you've been weird ever since Christmas. I know it brought up memories we'd both rather forget, but... it's in the past Robert. It doesn't matter anymore.”

 

“I know.” - he said. - “I know, and it shouldn't matter but... you know back then... there was no one I could talk to. About how I felt. About what I was going through.” - he said and as soon as he saw Aaron taking a breath he knew that he wanted to interrupt him. - “Don't... please don't say that I could've talked to you. We both know I couldn't. Not then. We weren't even friends.”

 

“Of course we were, you idiot! I told you at Christmas.”

 

“I know but... it wouldn't have been fair. For me to say how I miss you, and how I want you back in my life.” - he said with tears in his eyes.

 

“Robert...”

 

“I know, and it's okay now, and I'm so happy, but those times were hard for me. Especially this day.”

 

“Why?” - asked Aaron curiously.

 

“Because.... one year ago today... I …. I took of my ring, and I swore that I will let you go, let you be.. be happy.” - he stuttered.

 

“You never told me that.” - said Aaron sitting closer to him. His hand was still rubbing his back, and his other hand was in Robert's hands.

 

“Yeah well....” - he said letting out a big breath – ...”now you know. And I really don't wanna sound like a bitter jealous fool, but the first couple of weeks after that... whenever I had to say that Alex was good for you... I just wanted to sit in a corner and cry.”

 

“You muppet.” - chuckled Aaron, he wanted to light up his mood, but he also needed to be honest. - “He wasn't good for me.” - he said as he felt Robert's eyes on him. His stare was so intense he almost felt it burn a hole in the middle of his face. - “You heard.”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“You don't have to say anything.” - said Aaron finishing Robert's thoughts. - “Just let me speak.” - Robert nodded and he continued. - “Everybody wanted him to be good for me. They really thought that's what I needed. They didn't have a clue. Nobody had. How could I have been with someone like him? He was everything you weren't … and … and that wasn't good enough for me.”

 

“But... you still had a relationship with him.” - he said with a voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

 

“If you can call it a relationship.” - laughed Aaron. - “He wasn't you Robert.” - he said but the look on Robert's face suggested that he needs to be a bit more precise - “Look, I made a terrible mistake.... but only once. I couldn't do it again. I wanted to, okay, I won't lie. But... he wasn't …. I couldn't....”

 

“Really?” - asked Robert. Aaron didn't have to make any sense for him to know what he meant.

 

“Really. I was dreading every time we were alone... I... oh god.” - he said laughing – “I faked an illness just so I could get rid of him.”

 

“And he fell for it? A doctor?” - asked Robert with a smile on his face.

 

“He might knew that it wasn't really true, but he didn't say a word. Anyway, everybody wanted us to be... I don't know.... “

 

“The new Brangelina.”

 

“Okay. I'm never letting you watch more romantic shit.” - said Aaron with a blank face before they both started laughing.

 

“Sorry, I had to.”

 

“Of course you did.” - he smiled as he grabbed both of Robert's hands in his. - “Robert, I love you. And this.” - he said as he twisted his ring – “This means everything to me. It always did. Even when I didn't wear it.”

 

“You mean that?”

 

“Yeah. I tried to move on... but I couldn't. My heart didn't let me.”

 

“You sound exactly like that romantic shit you don't want me to watch.” – smirked Robert.

 

“So... are we good now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure. I'm glad we had this chat.” - said Robert proud like it was his idea.

 

“Pff.. alright don't act like you wanted to have it. I practically forced you to talk.”

 

“Okay okay... but.... you know just to be sure.... How much better I am in bed?”

 

“You're not serious right?” - he asked laughing.

 

“I am. Very.” - he said sitting up straight.

 

“I cannot tell you.” - said Aaron standing up and heading to the door.

 

“Why not?” - pouted Robert. - “Please.”

 

“Because.... it's not fair.”

 

“On who? Alex?” - grinned Robert. Aaron just rolled his eyes before he opened the door.

 

“I would never hear the end of it. You have a massive ego as it is.” - he said as he left the room.

 

“Wait... so am I that good? Aaron! I'm the best you've ever had right?” - he said almost shouting now. He managed to catch up with him in the kitchen. He wasted no timeto spin him around and kiss him. - “Does that mean that you didn't have birthday sex last year?”

 

“What are you? Deaf? I made one mistake... I wasn't that stupid to do it twice.” - he laughed as he pulled him closer.

 

“You're joking right?” - asked Robert. - “I thought.. I thought you were joking earlier.”

 

“I wasn't.” - said Aaron sincerely. He saw Robert's face lit up within a second – “Erm... maybe you popped into my head that night.....” - he said blushing - “Don't let it get to your head.” - he said as he slapped his cheek playfully before he left him standing there.

 

“Aaron.” - he called after him. - “Your birthday is not over yet.”

 

“I know.” - he smirked.

 

“Seb's asleep.”

 

“I know. And Liv's in her room.”

 

“Wanna set a new record?” - he asked.

 

“I suppose we could give it a try.” - he answered as he went back upstairs.

 

Robert shook his head as he let out a laugh. He did feel better. All those memories were haunting him for a year, and it turned out he just had to talk about them. He took a glance at his ring, then looked around in their home. His life was perfect. Not all the time, but right here right now. He had everything.

 

 

 


End file.
